Después de la muerte
by Caruli Chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de que un ser querido muere?, solo queda continuar tu vida y aprovechar las nuevas oportunidades, aunque ese ser querido haya sido la persona mas valiosa de tu vida.
1. Rutina

Hola chicos, como verán, este es mi primer fic, está basado en el final del volumen 3 del comic de los Jóvenes Titanes, tal vez muchos no estén familiarizados con el comic, asi que tratare de solo tomar cosas pequeñas para que no se confundan, espero le den una oportunidad :).

_LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON IDEA DE DC COMICS Y WB._

**Rutina.**

Ha pasado un año desde aquella gran batalla en la Torre Titán, la situación ya se encontraba más tranquila, ahora se podía sentir una paz en la ciudad, a excepción de algunos ladrones y villanos que no causaban demasiado problema, algo que nuestros héroes titánicos no pudieran perder, una chica de cabello negro y una pequeña gema en la frente llegaba de visita una vez más aprovechando el tiempo libre que le quedaba entre la graduación de la universidad y buscando como sostenerse económicamente, ser simplemente Rachel Roth no era algo sencillo.

Al encontrarse ya de pie en esa isla una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, después de algunos atareados días por fin podría relajarse con su novio, Garfield Mark Logan.

Rachel se acerco a la entrada y tomo el elevador que la llevaría a la zona alta de la Torre, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, una especie de sombra llegó a detener el elevador, aquel pequeño Bart Allen detuvo su carrera mostrando una sonrisa.

-Al parecer el alumno ya ha superado al maestro- sonrió Kid Flash mientras buscaba algo con la mirada en el horizonte, o más bien, alguien, Rachel llena de curiosidad fijo también su vista al mismo lugar, esperando un par de segundos hasta que lograron ver una sombra similar a la anterior, la cual también se detuvo en el elevador.

-Vamos chiquillo, agradece que te di la ventaja, solo así logras ganarme- Wally sonreía ante el puchero de su pupilo para luego levantar la mirada a la persona a un lado de Bart. –Hola Rachel, tiempo sin vernos-.

-Lo sé Wally, eso de las graduaciones y ser parte de los organizadores es más cansado que el simple hecho de estudiar-

Wally solo atino a reír un poco mientras presionaba el botón que los llevaría a la parte alta de la Torre – para serte sincero, nunca me imagine verte involucrada en ese tipo de cosas, pero me alegro de verte, al menos, entretenida con eso, dime, ¿te quedaras esta noche?-

-Bueno, no tengo compromisos hasta mañana, así que si me quedare a menos que Garfield me corra-

-Jajá, tu noviecito estará más que encantado de tenerte aquí- comento el joven que iba en el elevador – si supieras cuantas veces ha soñado contigo, y por los sonidos que emite entre ronquidos no creo que sea algún pensamiento inocente- el chico soltó otra carcajada, esta vez aun mas sonora, mientras que a la chica se le subían los colores al rostro.

¡Bart!- gritaron al unisonó Wally y Rachel al mismo tiempo que el elevador se abría llegando a su destino, -solo lo comento por si te interesa saberlo- aprovecho el chico para escapar.

-Está en la edad en que las hormonas le hacen pensar en otras cosas- trato de justificar Wally, mientras Rachel aun sonrojada salía del elevador encaminándose a la habitación de su novio, - No importa, algún día se ha de descuidar y le daré una lección-.

Wally conocía la actitud de la chica, tomando su propio camino automáticamente pensó en la tortura que le esperaba a Bart si Rachel llegaba a atraparlo. Mientras al lado contrario Rachel se posaba frente al dormitorio de Changeling, atino a tocar ligeramente, -¿Gar, estas ocupado?-, al no recibir respuesta toco más fuerte, sin resultado alguno.

Decidió probar suerte en otro lugar, así que se dirigió a la sala, la cocina, incluso el baño, sin localizar aun a su objetivo, paso por ultimo a la sala de computadoras, y le pareció completamente extraño encontrarlo ahí frente a una de ellas, lo vio tan concentrado con la vista fija a la pantalla, tecleando con su mano diestra mientras que la zurda se apoyaba en su mentón, así que solo se recargo del borde de la puerta y decidió observarlo sin molestarlo.

De repente sintió un choque total de emociones, algo un poco perturbador, ocasionando que tomara su cabeza entre sus manos, al levantar la vista la vio, la razón por la cual decidió alejarse de esa torre y solo visitarla cuando ella tuviera tiempo.

Kiran se acerco a Garfield posando su mano sobre el hombro de este y susurro algunas palabras a su oído, causando la risa del chico, después de esto ambos voltearon la vista hacia la salida cuando la vieron parada en la puerta, sufriendo, al parecer, de una jaqueca.

-Rae, ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- se acerco Gar preocupado por Rachel, -solo vámonos a otro lado-. Rachel tomo la mano del chico y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de él, al llegar Gar abrió la puerta y ayudo a Rachel a sentarse en su cama.

-Iré por Cassie, tal vez ella sepa que hacer- el chico se encontraba dispuesto a irse, pero la chica tomo su mano evitando su huida. –Solo quiero estar contigo, no es nada malo, pero sabes que Kiran choca totalmente conmigo, dame un minuto y se me pasara-.

Había pasado ya media hora, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ambos se habían recostado en la cama, ella en el pecho de él, -He estado un poco presionada, no quería aceptar ayudar en la organización pero me dijeron que sería una gran experiencia y eso es lo que quiero en esta vida, experimentar algunas cosas.

-¿Más de lo que ya hemos experimentado tu y yo?- pregunto el chico mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el vientre de la chica y comenzaba a subir lentamente, -tengo que experimentar más cosas aparte de eso Garfield- le contesto mientras golpeaba la juguetona mano del chico, -por ahora tengo hambre así que vayamos a comer algo-.

El chico al instante se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, inclino un poco su torso y tendió la mano para que su novia la tomara, ella al verlo no pudo contener una sonrisa tierna, -bien bien, vayamos ya-, tomo la mano de Garfield, -pero no quiero que comamos algo si esta Bartolomeo en la mesa- el chico al escuchar ese nombre no pudo contener la risa, -ahora que te hizo Barty-, salieron tranquilamente de la habitación tomados de la mano, -solo menciono algunas cosas que te incumben a ti, por cierto cada vez que vayas a dormir revisa que todo esté completamente cerrado si no quieres que escuchen tus sueños pervertidos conmigo- Rachel camino un poco más rápido con la frente en alto fingiendo indignación mientras un confundido Garfield se sonrojaba.

-¿Acaso Bart escucho algo que no debía?, o peor aun … - llegando al comedor vieron a un animado chico pelirrojo comiendo un poco de frituras, - … ¿Acaso Bart me espió en mi cuarto mientras dormía?- la mirada de Gar cambio de sorpresa a molestia al saberse descubierto en esos curiosos y porque negarlo, placenteros sueños que solía tener con su novia, Rachel solo atino a asentir con la cabeza mientras su mirada seria se volvía traviesa porque la oportunidad de darle una lección a ese niño se le presentaba ahora, lentamente levanto un dedo expulsando un poco de su magia oscura, mientras el chico seguía comiendo frituras noto como sus ropas cambiaban a un tono negro, al principio no sabía que ocurría, pero ese tipo de energía ya la había visto con anterioridad, inmediatamente su rostro cambio a uno lleno de terror, sabiendo que se encontraba en serios problemas volteo su mirada lentamente viendo detrás de él a los jóvenes que lo veían de forma retadora, -hey Rae, Gar, que lindo verlos por acá- como pudo el chico movió su mano con la bolsa de frituras extendiéndolas a los recién llegados, -¿Quieren un poco?-.

Rachel levanto el dedo con el cual expulso parte de su energía haciendo que Bart levitara en dirección a ellos, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, fue levitando hasta quedar frente a los dos jóvenes, -¿Garfield, tienes algo que decir?, comento la chica mientras volteaba un poco el rostro a su novio, -Oh si, solo quiero decir que estas son mis frituras favoritas, así que las tomare como castigo a Bart por entrar a lugares donde no debe- inmediatamente le arrebato la bolsa, mientras Rachel soltaba al chico simplemente terminando la magia que lo rodeaba, al momento Bart cayo de sentón al suelo y apenado subió la mirada a su líder, -de acuerdo, prometo no volver a meterme a tu cuarto a espiarte-, Garfield ya más relajado tomo una fritura de la bolsa, la metió a su boca y sonrió viendo al chico, después solo acaricio un poco su cabeza revolviéndole los mechones rojizos, -eso espero, ahora cariño mío, vamos a comer fuera, yo te invito- volteo la mirada a su novia y repitió la acción que anteriormente había hecho en su habitación, esta vez Rachel termino completamente sonrojada, y su sonrojo fue aun peor al notar que Bart rio en un susurro cuando aun en el suelo fue testigo de esta cursilería por parte de su novio.

-Ya suficiente, vámonos de una buena vez-, Rachel tomo la mano de Garfield y lo llevo al elevador, entraron en el e inmediatamente presiono el botón que los llevaría abajo sin levantar la mirada de lo apenada que estaba, ante esto Garfield solo podía reír un poco, ver a su novia sonrojada no era algo de a diario, mucho menos en las pequeñas visitas que ella le hacía a él o cada vez que el la iba a espiar a las ventanas de los salones en la universidad.

Dentro de la torre, el pequeño Bart solo sonrió y suspiro ligeramente al recordar a Rachel apenada, -vaya si que se ve muy linda en ese tipo de situaciones, no entiendo como tú y ella nunca se dieron una oportunidad, hubiesen sido la pareja perfecta también, y tendría más oportunidades para hacerla enfadar- el chico solo volteo la mirada notando detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina a un sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado Wally, al instante su expresión cambio a una un tanto nostálgica pero feliz, -Bueno Bart, simplemente no se dio, además ella y yo no podíamos estar juntos por otra situación diferente, así que eso lo volvía completamente imposible, pero ahora yo estoy feliz con mis hijos y ella tiene una nueva vida, así que las cosas están bien tal como están ahora- Wally solo atino a sonreír y regresar a la cocina, para luego salir con una sartén llena de carne asada, -bueno, ¿quieres comer o no entonces?-.

Bart entendió el mensaje y haciendo uso de su súper velocidad desapareció y apareció al instante en la mesa ya con un par de platos, vasos y cubiertos esperando la comida.

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, tal vez un poco tedioso pero este es solo el inicio, espero les agrade y tendré la continuación tan pronto como me pueda actualizar, que les prometo, no será demasiada la espera, no olviden dejar rewievs, bye :).


	2. ¿De nuevo ella?

Que tal chicos, vengo ahora con el siguiente capítulo, me agrada que les guste mi historia a pesar de que les cueste un poco acerca de los personajes, tratare de no enrolar muchos, solo los necesarios que les apuesto serán pocos, pero de igual forma si tienen duda solo háganmelo saber y con gusto la aclarare.

En la publicación anterior me preguntaron ¿Quién es Kiran? Y ¿Por qué choca con Raven?, bueno les dejare una pequeña explicación si desean leerla al final del capítulo, así como algunas respuestas más, y ya aclarado esto no los distraigo mas, disfruten.

_LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON IDEA DE DC COMICS Y WB._

**¿De nuevo ella?**

Las calles de San Francisco se veían ligeramente concurridas, como suelen estar al atardecer, cerca del parque central un chico de piel verde compraba un par de conos de helado.

-Precio especial para los héroes de esta ciudad- sonriendo dijo el vendedor mientras preparaba por completo los conos, -Aquí tiene joven, disfrútelos usted y su bella acompañante.-

-Muchas gracias- Garfield tomo los conos y se encamino al árbol en el cual Rachel se encontraba recargada. Al estar a un metro de ella la miro fijamente, sus ojos cerrados, la figura de sus labios y esa pequeña gema que adornaba la frente de la chica, simplemente no podía alejar la vista de ella.

Al mismo tiempo Rachel estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos, desde aquel ataque a la Torre Titán su vida dio un giro total, después de ese año en el que se había dado la oportunidad de sentir verdaderamente lo que es amar junto a su novio de piel verde, supo que había sido la decisión más correcta de toda su vida. Pero algo la tenia inquieta, si bien sabía que Trigón ya se había debilitado demasiado y que sus medios hermanos se encontraban ahora desaparecidos, aun no se sentía completamente segura de ser libre, aun vivía con el temor de herir a sus amigos a causa del descontrol que podría llegar a ocurrirle en algún momento menos pensado.

Tan sumergida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que con escuchar una pequeña queja basto para sorprenderla por completo, inmediatamente deshizo la posición de loto en la que se encontraba mientras buscaba con la mirada un poco preocupada el origen de aquel sonido.

Al encontrar al causante de su sorpresa, su mirada cambio a una de tranquilidad, soltando una pequeña risa se acerco a su novio tomando uno de los conos con cuidado ya que por el calor estos chorreaban.

-Que lindo, ahora tendré que pasear por la calle con un chico lleno de helado derretido en la ropa- comento Rachel entre ligeras risas mientras empezaba a comer su helado, -está demasiado dulce-. Garfield solo atino a reír a la par de ella, -lástima que te parezca demasiado dulce, porque yo con mucho gusto dejaría que limpiaras el helado de mi cuerpo y de una forma muy especial- lentamente tomo a la chica de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos, -Supongo que sabes a que me refiero-. Rachel estaba por completo sonrojada al sentir el aliento de Garfield sobre sus labios, su nerviosismo la hacía temblar un poco, era increíble como ha pasado casi más de tres años desde aquel primer beso y aun se ponía como una niña nerviosa ante la presencia del meta morfo.

-Bueno, puedo soportar el sabor para arreglar eso-, sonrió la chica al momento en que juntaba sus labios a los de su novio, lentamente caminaron de regreso al árbol donde anteriormente se encontraba meditando la chica sin separar sus labios, cuando llegaron a recargarse en la corteza, Rachel separo un poco su rostro asegurando que nadie los estuviera viendo.

Al sentirse segura rápidamente se envolvió a ella y a su novio en un denso humo, Garfield al momento cerró los ojos un poco y los abrió inmediatamente, encontrándose en un departamento mientras el humo desaparecía.

-Sí que sabes leer mis pensamientos Rae- comento Garfield mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la de ella, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un cono de helado que repentinamente topo la punta de su nariz, -Por alguna razón sé muy bien tus pensamientos, y no es por ser una empata- lentamente Rachel se acerco y beso la punta de la nariz del chico lamiendo lentamente para limpiar el helado, -si no porque te amo- susurro para luego bajar a sus labios y besarlo con ternura.

Poco a poco se acomodaron en la pared sin despegar sus labios, el deseo empezaba a encenderse mientras las prendas desaparecían una por una. -¿Sabes?, me siento el chico más afortunado del mundo-, susurro Garfield entre besos guiando a su novia hacia la habitación.

Al llegar al borde de la cama Rachel topo con ella cayendo sentada, ante esto la chica aprovecho para besar un poco el ahora descubierto abdomen de Garfield, -La verdad Gar, yo me siento aun más afortunada, nunca creí que este tipo de sensaciones las llegaría a conocer-.

-Ni yo imagine que después de lo de Terra pudiera sentir esto por alguien más, eres hermosa, perfecta…- comentaba el chico recostándose sobre Rachel, pero antes de que la chica quedara completamente a su merced, sintió una de las manos de Rachel reteniendo su peso.

-¿Dijiste Terra de nuevo?- la mirada de Rachel cambio repentinamente de deseo a decepción.

Garfield solo la veía sorprendido ante el radical cambio de su novia, -Jeje, que torpe, su verdadero nombre es Tara Markov, ya debería de dejar de llamarla por su nombre clave- el chico sonreía acercándose nuevamente a Rachel para tratar de recostarla de una buena vez.

-Más bien simplemente deberías de no nombrarla más-, Rachel se levanto de la cama empujando un poco al meta morfo, al estar de pie se inclino en el suelo para recoger la poca ropa que había salido con la situación anterior, vistiéndose rápido busco la ropa del chico.

-Vamos Rae, ¿Por qué te pones así?, solo estoy abriendo un poco de mi pasado contigo- Garfield se levanto y trato de alcanzar el brazo de Rachel, pero ella al notarlo se alejo lo suficiente, -¿Por qué no tratas de entenderme linda?-.

Rachel se giro y lanzo la ropa del chico a su cara, -¿Y a mi quien me entiende?, a cada rato debe de estar el nombre de Terra o Tara en medio de los dos-. Al terminar de vestirse la chica tomo las llaves del departamento y un poco de dinero de su cartera. –Debo ir a la universidad, adiós- comento atravesando el umbral en donde segundos después la puerta del departamento azotó.

Garfield quedo un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, el momento era tan especial hasta que paso eso, lentamente bajo la mirada para recoger su camisa que había caído en su rostro, se la coloco y camino fuera de la habitación para entrar a la pequeña sala, se asomo un poco a la ventana que daba a la calle y ahí pudo ver a Rachel con el celular en las manos, parecía escribir algún mensaje, así que el simplemente decidió verla desde la ventana.

¿En que estaba mal?, solo había mencionado a Tara porque ella fue importante para él, aunque todos la recordaran como la traidora a la cual enterraron reconociéndola como una titán para aparentar ante su medio hermano, el seguía pensando que ella solo estuvo siendo manipulada por Slade Wilson.

¿Qué tan difícil era para Rachel entender eso?, siguiendo en sus pensamientos volteo la mirada hacia la pared donde había empezado todo y ahí vio lo que eran los helados, regados en el suelo, pensando en el actual enojo de su novia decidió que lo mejor era limpiarlos.

Ya recogidos los conos volvió a la ventana pensando que Rachel seguiría ahí, pero después de ver lo que acontecía afuera su furia y celos aparecieron. Rachel si seguía ahí, pero no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos verdes abrazando a la chica, a su Rachel, decidido rápidamente se transformo en una paloma para descender por la ventana. Al llegar al suelo volvió a su forma humana y corrió hacia los chicos para luego jalar a Rachel del brazo para separarlos.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-, Garfield estaba completamente fúrico, cambio de lugar con su novia para enfrentar al otro joven cara a cara. -¿Qué pretendes con ella Joseph?-.

Joseph Wilson, o Jericho como también lo conocían, solo movió las manos en forma de negación, no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que el solo consolaba a su amiga.

-Basta Garfield, suéltame, le pedí de favor que me acompañe a la universidad-, Rachel forcejeo un poco zafándose del agarre del chico. –Ahora vámonos Joey, después hablaremos Garfield-. Rachel camino en dirección a Joseph, tomo su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

Garfield aun más furioso solo callo y bajo la mirada, cuando Joseph y Rachel se alejaron cayó en cuenta de algo, levanto la mirada y noto el color del cielo, después solo grito -¡Te recuerdo que la universidad ya está cerrada!-. Inmediatamente se transformo en un halcón y emprendió el vuelo por el cielo nocturno en dirección a la Torre Titán.

Segundo episodio ya, espero este tampoco se haya hecho tedioso para ustedes, aunque debo asegurar, poco a poco empieza a ponerse más interesante la trama, ahora a aclarar dudas.

Esme mebe: entiendo que te confunda un poco, como dije está basado en el final del comic vol. 3, muy alterno a la serie, igualmente pondré datos aquí para saber más acerca de los personajes, en cuanto a tu duda, Bart Allen es primo de Wally West (Flash), el es conocido como Impulso y cuando Wally toma el lugar de Flash, Bart pasa a ser Kid Flash, por si tienes duda, Wally si sale en la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes, es el chico con el que Jinx sale y en esa serie solo es Kid Flash.

Y me preguntaron sobre Kiran, ¿Quién es y que se trae con Raven?

Bueno Solstice (Kiran Singh) es una súper heroína descrita como "un espíritu positivo", las verdaderas habilidades de Solstice actualmente se desconocen, pero ha mostrado la capacidad de generar brillantes explosiones de luz dorada de las manos, así como generar explosiones de luz.

Y ahora lo importante ¿Por que choca con Raven?

Raven es una empata, osea que percibe el sentimiento de la gente a su alrededor, y sabemos que para controlarse debe controlar que sus sentimientos no alteren su emoción, osea su forma de demostrar ese sentir, así como los sentimientos y emociones que recibe de la gente, por eso es muy reservada y mantiene su actuar a margen también, pero cuando Solstice está cerca de ella, Raven pierde el control sobre sus poderes, ya que por los poderes de Kiran, recibe explosiones de emociones por parte de ella, por tal motivo decide mantenerse un poco alejada de ella, también porque antes del final del vol. 3 Raven siente que ha sido reemplazada por ella, mas porque Gar toma mucha preocupación por la vida de Solstice en la misión donde hace su aparición mientras que deja a Raven a un lado.

Esa es la razón por la que a Raven le cuesta mucho convivir con ella, espero haya respondido sus dudas y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y ya saben, cualquier duda sobre un personaje solo háganla y yo la responderé en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.


	3. Acechada

**Hola de nuevo chicos, veo que les agrada aun mi historia y por eso estaré haciendo más largos los capítulos, tal vez tarde un poquito más pero por ustedes lo hare, prometo que no los defraudare, ahora una persona me pregunto en los reviews donde leer los comics, sinceramente me pase más de medio año buscándolos hasta que leí que en la pagina La Leyenda de Star Wars hay una gran colección de comics tanto de DC como de Marvel, espero eso les ayude, y bueno ahora aquí la continuación, disfruten :D**

_**LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON IDEA DE DC COMICS Y WB.**_

**Acechada**

Poco a poco las estrellas aparecían iluminando el cielo oscuro, un momento perfecto para que una chica de piel y pelo moreno pudiera meditar en la azotea de la tan conocida Torre Titán. Desde que Kiran llego a la Torre, había adquirido esa costumbre, el estar un momento a solas para mantener relajado su estado de ánimo influyo bastante en ella que no notó lo rápido que el tiempo había transcurrido.

-Vaya que anocheció rápido, deben ser cerca de las 10, tal vez los chicos ya cenaron y no me esperaron-, la mano de Kiran se dirigió a su estómago que rugía un poco, -bueno, tendré que cenar sola-.

De repente de la nada Kiran vio a un pequeño halcón, para ella no hubiera tenido importancia alguna el ver a un ave en el cielo, si no fuera porque la luz reflejaba un plumaje verde sobre el ave. –Tranquila Kiran, no cenarás sola, es más… -, el halcón cambio de forma a una gaviota, inmediatamente se lanzó en picada al mar y tan rápido como entro salió de él con un pequeño atún en sus garras, - … yo te invito la cena, claro que tu tendrás que encargarte de él, yo tengo suficiente ensalada en el congelador-.

El ave-gaviota se transformo en su forma humana y solo dio una pequeña sacudida para quitarse el exceso de agua mientras depositaba al pez en la mano de la chica.

-Gracias Gar, aunque no esperaba verte aquí, normalmente estas horas las ocupas para otra cosa en vez de solo cenar, y más tratándose de Rachel-, Kiran tomo camino hacia la puerta para descender a la cocina, la abrió y entro en ella esperando a su acompañante, pero este solo se limito a seguir de pie mientras bajaba la mirada.

Kiran al ver la expresión de su amigo solo atino a poner una mano en sus labios, como esperando que esa acción borrara las palabras que pronuncio antes.

-¡Oh no!, acaso, ¿volvieron a discutir?-, ante esto la chica regreso a la azotea para consolar al meta morfo.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer nada realmente, o tal vez si, no lo sé-. Garfield solo acariciaba su cabello en señal de confusión, - Es que entiendo que le moleste el mencionar a Tara pero, ¿a tal grado de abandonarme en su departamento solo por coraje?, y peor aún, recurrir a otro chico para que la dejara en paz-.

-Espera, ¿volviste a hablar de Tara?, ¿Gar, que acaso aun no lo superas?-, Garfield quedó un tanto atónito ante esa pregunta, es obvio que ya lo había superado, solo que todo eso había formado parte de su pasado, y con Rachel quería compartir todo.

-Solo trato de abrirme más a Rae, pienso que es bueno que conozcamos todo sobre los dos…-

-¿Sobre los dos, o solo sobre ti?, Gar, no es bueno que le recuerdes a cada rato el nombre de la chica que fue tu casi novia, la que los traiciono y casi los mato a todos ustedes-.

Garfield solo pudo bajar aun más la mirada, ya había salido de una discusión que ni siquiera termino bien y no quisiera iniciar otra.

-Escucha Kiran, ahora vengo un tanto confuso y hambriento, ¿Te importaría dejar el tema?, no quiero que tú y yo estemos mal-.

Kiran solo pudo suspirar un tanto resignada, y a la vez un poco decepcionada, era increíble como un chico listo que era ahora el líder del equipo no pudiera entender el problema, lentamente se acerco al chico y lo abrazo para después depositar un beso en su mejilla, -Tranquilo Gar, tu y yo nunca podremos estar mal-.

Ante este acto Garfield se sonrojo ligeramente, -Ahemm, … - carraspeo un poco, - … bueno, tengo hambre, así que iré a la cocina tan rápido como un correcaminos-, dicho y hecho el chico tomo la forma del animal mencionado y corrió a las escaleras mientras ocultaba su sonrojo de la mirada de Kiran.

La morena solo atino a suspirar una vez más, cuando repentinamente recordó algo suave y húmedo en sus manos, solo pudo bajar la mirada mientras hacía muecas de asco, -genial, yo iré a lavar mis manos, ya no se me antoja mucho este pez-, se acerco a la orilla de la azotea y lo lanzo al mar, -alguna gaviota normal lo comerá-.

Mientras, cerca de la universidad de San Francisco, Rachel caminaba del brazo de su mejor amigo, Joseph solo daba vueltas con ella, la noche ya se había hecho presente desde tiempo atrás y Joseph no deseaba dejar a Rachel sola con esa angustia que la carcomía un poco, así que solo se separo de ella y se poso de frente tomando ambos hombros de la chica con sus manos.

Rachel se sorprendió un poco, pero conocía las actitudes de su amigo así que se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento Joseph, tu ni siquiera tienes la culpa de mis discusiones con Garfield, seguramente te he de hartar …- el rubio puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rachel para que dejara de hablar, luego uso la misma mano para tomar el mentón de la chica y que esta la viera, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Ante esto Rachel solo dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima y abrazo a su amigo. –Gracias, solo contigo me puedo desahogar, aunque eso no soluciona nada, debo pensar con la cabeza fría, no podemos seguir con esa situación, pero no sé cómo solucionarlo-.

Joseph cerró un poco los ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rachel, el no poder hablar lo frustraba un poco, pero la conexión entre ambos era tan especial que no había necesidad de una comunicación verbal.

Pasados algunos minutos Rachel suspiró un poco, se separo de Joseph y beso su frente, -Gracias de nuevo amigo, creo saber la solución-, ambos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente, pero algo sobresalto repentinamente a Rachel.

Rápidamente se alejo de Joseph y busco con la mirada entre los arbustos, se coloco en posición de defensa, mientras Joseph trataba de encontrar lo que tanto incomodaba a Rachel, tal vez pudiera hacer contacto visual y descubrir de una vez por todas quien los observaba.

-¡Joseph dame tu mano rápido!- grito la chica, el solo estiro el brazo para hacer contacto con ella y al instante se vio envuelto en una gran humarada, la cual se desvaneció para mostrar un largo comedor, seguido por una habitación de donde provenían algunas risas.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que me localizaran tan pronto-, ante este comentario Joseph volteo para encontrarse con Rachel, hincada, en el suelo, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su boca y la otra en su estomago. El chico entendió lo que ocurría así que rápidamente corrió al lugar del cual provenían las risas.

-Jajaja, insisto que ya no me podrás superar primo, te he ganado en casi todo por mi gran talento y cerebro- comento Bart a Wally quienes aun seguían en la torre junto con una chica rubia.

-jeje, bueno Wally, debes darle oportunidad a las nuevas gen…, Quién es él- pregunto Cassie, conocida también como Wonder Girl al ver a Joseph asomarse con una expresión de preocupación.

-Oh no, ¿es Rae, verdad?- contesto Wally corriendo hacia Joseph, -¿Dónde?-, ambos corrieron hacia donde Rachel seguía hincada.

-Creo saber que le pasa, acaso, ¿tus hermanos provocaron esto?- pregunto Wally llegando al lado de la chica, -Eso … es lo poco … que pude sentir- Rachel jadeaba un poco mientras la mano de su estomago ahora la estiraba en busca de un soporte, a lo que Wally puso su brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, -Ven Rae, vamos al baño- la abrazó un poco y la ayudo a llegar al primer baño que encontraran cerca del comedor.

Cassie, Bart y Joseph solo pudieron tomar asiento en las sillas del comedor, no sabían cómo reaccionar, la chica solo lucía mareada como para que Wally se alterara de ese modo.

-Bueno amigo…- comento Cassie a Joseph, - … imagino que debes estar hambriento, Bart, ¿quedo algo para cenar?-

-Eso creo, revisare-. Bart estaba dispuesto a correr al congelador, pero Joseph hizo algunas señas con las manos que indicaba que no tenia apetito, Bart solo volvió a su lugar en silencio, ninguno de los tres sabia que hacer, solo podían esperar a las explicaciones que diera Rachel. A los pocos minutos un par de voces conocidas se oían acercar al comedor.

-En serio Kiran, aun no apestaba ese pez-, comento el chico de piel verde a la morena que entraba junto a él, -¿seguro Gar?, porque tendré que lavar mis manos al menos 5 veces para quitar el olor-.

-Sí que eres exagerada, a la próxima te …- no pudo continuar ya que se sorprendió al ver a Joseph en el comedor, -¿Qué hace el aquí?-, pregunto el meta morfo.

-Llego con Rae-, comento la voz de Wally detrás de él, el cual traía una expresión seria, -no debiste dejarla sola Garfield-.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?, ¿Por qué no la protegiste Joseph?- comenzó a gritar un poco enfadado el meta morfo al rubio, este ultimo solo movió las manos en señal de confusión. –Cálmate Garfield, el no sabía nada-, se escucho ahora la voz de Rachel, quien llegaba detrás de Wally, -además Wallace, fui yo quien lo dejo a él solo- suspiro un poco cansada.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué paso?- pregunto Cassie.

Rachel volvió a suspirar y comenzó a contar todo. –Fueron mis hermanos, al parecer me localizaron, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que no me derrotaron-.

-¿Y ahora que hay que hacer Rae?-, pregunto Wally tomando el hombro de la chica y ayudándola a caminar. –Por ahora solo esconderme, si me siguieron a la universidad es probable que sepan de mi departamento también, aunque si me siguen buscando pueden dar con la torre, así que solo les pediré que le den un lugar a Joseph por esta noche, lo vieron conmigo pero si me alejo no lo buscaran mas, yo tendré que buscar otro …-

-¡Por supuesto que no Rachel!, no dejare que vagues en las calles por librarnos de algo que podemos controlar-, comento Garfield acercándose un poco a ella, -quédate aquí, no te dejare sola, te vigilare toda la noche de ser necesario-.

-Aunque eso suena _halagador, _no podrán hacer nada-, interrumpió la chica, -sentí su poder, por alguna razón son más poderosos que la última vez, a tal grado que solo por tenerlos cerca me provocaron estos mareos…-

-No te permitiré estar sola-, impulsivamente el meta morfo empujo a Wally para así tomar a Rachel por los hombros, -aquí estoy yo para protegerte-, Garfield hizo contacto con los ojos de Rachel, ella solo atino a bajar la mirada. –No te preocupes, no soy igual de débil que Tara Markov para que me defiendas-, soltó la chica un poco colérica, mostrando que aun seguía enfadada de lo ocurrió horas antes.

Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio, no sabían cómo reaccionar, el ambiente repentinamente se volvió tenso, algunas miradas estaban confusas, otras nerviosas, pero solo dos serias, Rachel y Garfield simplemente no cedían, y Cassie notando eso decidió terminar con toda esa tensión.

-Ven amigo-, le indico Cassie a Joseph, -te mostrare tu habitación, Kiran, ayúdame por favor-, la morena aun nerviosa espero a que ambos rubios salieran del comedor para seguirlos.

-Ven primo, yo me quedare también, vamos a acomodar una cama mas en tu habitación- comento Wally a Bart, ambos estaban por salir, pero antes Wally le dirigió una mirada desafiante al meta morfo, el cual ni se inmuto por seguir viendo a la chica, -Garfield, tu y yo hablaremos después-, luego simplemente salió del lugar dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Fuera de la ciudad una sombra encapuchada se movía en dirección al bosque, su sonrisa de satisfacción señalaba que su misión había sido cumplida, camino varios minutos adentrándose cada vez más hasta que por fin a lo lejos diviso una estatua, siguió su camino en dirección a dicha estatua que consistía en una especie de figura musculosa, con un par de cuernos y cabello largo, pero lo más curioso eran los dos pares de ojos que tenía en su rostro, al llegar noto cinco figuras igualmente encapuchadas aproximándose al mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

Ya estando juntos, las seis figuras retiraron las capuchas de sus cabezas, mostrando así que todos ellos al igual que la estatua poseían dos pares de ojos rojos.

-Muy bien, es el séptimo día de búsqueda, así que díganme hermanos míos, ¿algu8ien la ha localizado?-, pregunto una de las figuras, mientras todos negaban excepto uno.

-De hecho queridos hermanos, yo la localicé, se encontraba en las afueras de un campus universitario, y estaba acompañada de un chico, pero me localizo y emprendió su huida, la buena noticia es que se donde se encuentra en este mismo momento.-

-Vaya-, comento otra de las sombras, -nuestra pequeña orgullosa acompañada de un chico, probablemente su noviecito- termino diciendo en tono lujurioso.

-Bueno, si ya sabes donde está ahora mismo vayamos por ella, seguramente tendrán algo de comer en ese lugar-, dijo otra más de las sombras.

-Calmados mis sirvientes-, se escucho por detrás de la estatua, las seis sombras se asomaron y vieron como una roca que hacia soporte a la estatua se movía y de ella surgía un chico, de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, cabello rubio cano, ojos y piel pálidos y llevaba un cráneo con largos colmillos sobre su cabeza. –Varios de mis antepasados han encontrado a ese pequeño cuervo, pero ahora se encuentra acompañada de varias personas un tanto anormales, ellos han sido la causa de nuestra derrota varias veces, así que sugiero que esperemos, en algún momento esa pequeña criatura saldrá de su escondite y será toda mía-.

Las seis sombras se inclinaron ante el chico, -Será como ordene ¡Hermano Sangre!-, dijeron al unisonó, lentamente el chico volvía a su escondite seguido por las sombras. –Todo sea por mostrar al mundo la enseñanza de nuestro padre Trigon-, menciono la ultima sombra en entrar al escondite.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No entiendo porque no me dejas sola, no soy una niña-, menciono Rachel al chico verde que se encontraba detrás de ella vigilándola, -pareciera que no confías en lo que hago-.

-En ti si confió Rae, la gente que quiere dañarte es en quien no confió-, comento el meta morfo, -vamos toma lo que necesites y larguémonos-.

Rachel entro a su habitación en su departamento, recogió un poco de ropa para dormir, un par de cepillos de dientes, un peine para el cabello y una muda de ropa nueva ya que al día siguiente tenía que revisar una vez más asuntos relacionados a la graduación.

Por último busco una mochila y se dirigió a la sala donde el chico la esperaba, ahí se apoyo en un sillón para empacar.

-¿Dos cepillos de dientes?-, pregunto Garfield, -claro-, comento la chica, -es para Joseph, obviamente llego sin nada a la torre como yo, así que le llevo uno-.

-El te preocupa mucho al parecer-, comento el chico un tanto molesto mientras giraba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, el ha sido mi confidente desde que tu tenias casi 14 años, en ese tiempo yo era mayor que tu físicamente, así que no iba a contarte todos mis problemas-.

-Y volvemos con el tono agresivo-, suspiro Garfield, -Rae, no me gusta verte así, me parte el corazón esa actitud-, comento mientras lentamente se acercaba a la chica que le daba la espalda en ese momento, por lo cual aprovecho y la abrazo.

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo al tener la sombra de esa entre nosotros?-, contesto molesta Rachel girando su cuerpo para encararlo, Garfield solo bajo la mirada, pero ella inmediatamente poso sus manos en sus mejillas para levantar su rostro, -Escúchame Gar, te amo, ¿Entiendes?, todo lo que he pasado contigo no lo cambiaría por nada, incluso he agradecido mi situación porque gracias a eso pude conocerte-. Después de esto Rachel acerco sus labios en un pequeño rose a los de Garfield, el chico solo se quedo estatico, sentir sus labios lo volvían loco y peor que eso era sentir solo un roce, eso lo dejaba con deseo de poseerla.

-Espera Rae, salgamos de este lugar primero y terminamos esta conversación, prefiero ya estar en la Torre-, Rachel solo asintió un poco molesta, iba a tomar su mochila, pero Garfield se adelanto y la tomo para después sujetar a Rachel de la mano.

Rachel solo se dejo guiar al centro de la sala, cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre de Garfield, después los abrió y ambos estaban envueltos en un denso humo que los transporto al comedor de la torre nuevamente.

-¿Por qué siempre en el comedor Rae?-, pregunto Cassie esperando que volvieran los dos chicos, -podrías haber llegado directo a mi cuarto-.

-Lo hubiera hecho Cassie, pero tendrías que aguantar a Gar también-, le respondió Rachel.

Garfield solo hizo una mueca de chiste para Cassie, la cual soltaba algunas risillas, -tienes razón Rae, no me dejaría dormir con sus chistes, bueno ya es tarde, vamos a la habitación-.

-Cassie, ¿podrías llevarle su cepillo a Joseph?, tengo algo que arreglar con ella-, Rachel bufo un poco molesta, le entrego el cepillo a la rubia y tomo asiento en una silla del comedor.

-De acuerdo, de una vez me despido, ya que me retirare a dormir- comento Cassie, se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo rápido, -mañana nos vemos amiga-, le sonrió un poco y se retiro.

Ya estando solos, Garfield se sentó en la silla frente a Rachel, ella solo cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar, pero Rachel ya estaba agotada, así que se armo de valor.

-Escucha Gar, hace rato te dije mi sentir, te amo, pero, si tu no me dices ni me demuestras lo mismo, no podre aguantar más, sabes que mis emociones deben mantenerse controladas, así que creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor, tomarnos el tiempo para …-

-No Rachel, me dejaste esperando demasiado para que ahora me hagas esperar de nuevo, tal vez si cambiamos algo…-

-Yo no tengo nada que cambiar, el problema aquí es que tú no la olvidas, no quieres dejarla ir-.

-¿Acaso hablas de Tara?, ya la supere-.

-Claro que no, si la hubieras superado, no la mencionarías a cada rato-.

-La menciono porque quiero que sepas todo de mi, ella no era tan mala, solo se dejo cegar un poco por deathstroke…-

-Y tú sigues cegada por ella, siguiese sin entender que ella hizo todo porque estaba obsesionada por Slade, quería ser la señora de Wilson-.

-¡Eso es mentira-, respondió el meta morfo molesto subiendo cada vez la voz, -¡ELLA ME AMABA!-

-¡¿Y TU LA SIGUES AMANDO?!-, pregunto Rachel también molesta.

Garfield solo bajo la mirada, Rachel solo callo, no quería escuchar esa respuesta, pero por su bien debía hacerlo.

-Respóndeme Garfield, ¿después de todo este tiempo, aun la sigues amando?-

-Ya no la amo, te amo a ti, dame una oportunidad mas, no volverá a suceder, lo juro-.

Rachel bajo la mirada, sabía que la respuesta de Garfield era sincera, pero también sentía inseguridad en el interior de su novio.

-Garfield, no quiero sufrir más, quiero solo vivir tranquila, he pasado tantas cosas y quiero que me apoyes…-

-Lo hare-, interrumpió Garfield, -estaré contigo siempre-. Lentamente se levanto de su silla, camino hacia donde ella estaba sentada, y con calma se inclino frente a ella, -¿me podrías perdonar?-.

Rachel dudo un poco, su anterior molestia hizo que ella estuviera alerta ante las expresiones de su novio, no le gustaba leer a través de él, sería como violar su privacia, pero no podía evitar sentir que aun muy en el fondo Tara seguía ahí, ante su propuesta estaba confundida, sabía que era arriesgarse a sufrir más, y se sentiría como una estúpida por perdonarlo, pero eso era el amor, ¿cierto?, el amor te impulsa a cometer estupideces.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando solo se dejo caer sobre Gar y lo beso de manera tierna, el beso fue corto pero cargado de amor. Sin romper su contacto Gar la tomo por los hombros y la levanto un poco, después paso sus manos a través de sus brazos y llego a su cintura, recargo sus manos ahí para levantarla y que ambos estuvieran de pie.

-Espera Gar-, Rachel rompió el beso, -deberíamos controlarnos un poco, además estamos en el comedor y …-

-No quiero esperar Rae, quiero que seas mía y ser tuyo una vez más-, antes de que la chica objetara, Gar se transformo en un gorila y la tomo con un brazo de la cintura y con el otro tomo la mochila de la chica y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Garfield, bájame, no soy una niña para que me cargues- comento Rachel mientras hacía pucheros.

-No señorita, hoy me toca consentirla y hacerla pasar un bello momento-, cuando llegaron a la puerta el meta morfo la abrió cuidando de no soltar a la chica, entro y ya estando solos Garfield lanzo la mochila a un lado mientras recuperaba su forma humana para cargar a Rachel con ambos brazos y recostarla suavemente en la cama.

Entre besos y caricias pasaron la noche demostrándose su amor, deseo y felicidad de compartir hasta los momentos más íntimos solo ellos dos, o al menos eso pensaban, Rachel estaba sumida entre su deseo que no sintió la presencia de una figura alta de cuatro ojos fuera de la torre, el medio hermano de la chica, representación de la lujuria misma permanecía vigilándola desde afuera de la torre.

**Bueno nuevo episodio, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo, espero les haya agradado, y espero también sus reviews, gracias a todas esas personas que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, prometo no tardar tanto con la actualización, nos vemos :)**


	4. Renacer

**¡Y volví!**

**Una súper mega disculpa, siento que tarde más de lo que tenía pensado tardar, pero ya saben cosas de trabajo y practica en la universidad no es fácil jeje, pero ya estoy aquí con un episodio nuevo, y trate de hacerlo más largo, solo les puedo decir de este capítulo que terminando empezara el verdadero drama, pero no les arruinare esto, ahora viene el capitulo.**

_**LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON IDEA DE DC COMICS Y WB.**_

**Renacer**

La madrugada transcurría de forma silenciosa, la ciudad se encontraba en un estado de paz, excepto por algunas cuantas personas, faltaban solo un par de horas para que amaneciera, fuera de la ciudad, en el bosque una sombra avanzaba, estaba a poco de llegar a su destino cuando diviso a lo lejos a otra figura conocida tumbada en el pasto y roncando.

-Claro-, exclamo, -solo la pereza te hace caer dormido en donde sea-, lentamente se inclino para despertar a la otra figura, tomo uno de sus hombros y lo empujo con fuerza, haciéndolo girar bruscamente.

-¡AGH!, que no puedo dormir en paz-, lentamente se sentó en el suelo y se recargo del árbol más cercano, su larga cabellera hasta la cadera le caía frente al rostro por lo cual no distinguía bien con la mirada, la anterior figura se inclino frente a él, -que aburrido hermano, si tu madre fue así de perezosa al crearte con nuestro padre, yo hubiera muerto por completo-, la otra figura sonrió un poco, -bueno, no puedo decirte que eso paso, pero ya que yo represento justamente a la pereza, he de suponer que estas en lo correcto hermano-, lentamente levanto la mirada y noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de su acompañante, -al parecer tuviste una noche muy buena-, la otra figura solo sonrió.

-Bueno hermano, nuestra pequeña hermanita tuvo una noche agitada, llena de deseo y pasión, Salí muy satisfecho de ese lugar, en esa torre había una rubia exquisita, pero supongo que también influí ahí porque al poco rato un hombre alto llego a su cuarto a divertirse, jeje-.

-Torpe, tu trabajo era espiarla, no acostarla con medio mundo-, ambos se pusieron de pie apoyándose uno del otro, -pero bueno, no se puede cambiar lo que pasó, al menos sabes que aun sigue ahí, eso es lo que importa, ahora me iré al escondite, estoy fatigado-.

-Fatigado, yo fui el que la espió-, escupió un poco duro la otra figura encaminándose ambos hacia el mismo rumbo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol ya hacia presencia sobre la ciudad, la enorme torre titán poco a poco despertaba, algunos muy animados y otros malhumorados trataban de seguir en modo de descanso.

Cassie ya un poco activa se encontraba en la cocina preparando un par de huevos y pan para el desayuno, mientras su novio, Conner Kent, preparaba un poco de café, Kiran ya había salido a la azotea para iniciar el día con buenas vibras, Wally y Bart aun seguían durmiendo, nada raro en ellos.

Mientras en la habitación de Garfield, un sonoro despertador taladraba los sensibles oídos del meta morfo, que despertó completamente asustado y dio un brinco enorme que tuvo que tomar la forma de un gato para sostenerse del techo.

En la misma cama Rachel despertaba y todo el despertador desactivándolo, estiro un poco el cuerpo y tomo la camisa del chico que estaba en el suelo y sus pantaletas para vestirse.

-Un despertador, ¡En mi cuarto!, ¿Qué hace un despertador en mi cuarto Rachel?-, la chica sorprendida levanto la mirada y vio a Gar en su chistosa situación, ella solo tapo su boca para contener un poco la risa y camino al baño del cuarto.

-Ayer antes de quedar dormida lo puse, debo ir a la universidad, ¿recuerdas?-, comento la chica a la hora de cerrar la puerta del baño, mientras Garfield bajaba del techo, suspiro un poco resignado por haber sido despertado tan temprano y camino a su closet a buscar ropa, -oye Rae, iré a desayunar algo, ¿te espero o llegas al comedor?-, pregunto Gar hacia la puerta donde se escuchaba el chorro de agua, indicando que la chica se estaba dando un baño.

-Enseguida te alcanzare Gar, solo dame unos minutos-, el chico se puso en camino a la cocina mientras Rachel seguía bañándose, la noche anterior había sido mágica, pero también sintió que algo más de desbordo, algo más que amor, probablemente sintió … _¿lujuria?..., _eso le preocupo, nunca había sentido eso, a menos que uno de sus hermanos hubiese estado cerca.

Mientras terminaba de lavar su cuerpo, siguió pensando, ella quería formar una vida normal, pero el tener esas sensaciones le preocupaba, ¿qué pasaría si su pasado le persiguiera toda su vida?, ni ella ni nadie estarían a salvo.

-Tal vez, al final no soy para esta vida-, comento la chica para sí misma mientras cerraba el flujo de agua, tomo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo y salió del baño para arreglarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras en el comedor Garfield se reunía con Cassie y Conner, quienes desayunaban con él.

-Ya se me hacia raro verte tan temprano Garfield, imagino tu reacción ante ese despertador-, comento Conner mientras Garfield se reía y se ruborizaba al mismo tiempo por la pena.

Su expresión cambio casi por completo cuando vio que Joseph, recién despierto se unía al comedor, la única manera en que pudo reaccionar fue cerrar los puños y bajar la mirada llena de enojo, aun recordaba como abrazaba a Rachel el día anterior y eso lo enfurecía más.

-Buen día Joseph, ¿quieres desayunar?-, comento la rubia mientras colocaba un plato en el lugar que se encontraba frente a Gar, Joseph solo agradeció con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento.

La tensión se comenzó a sentir en el lugar, repentinamente Garfield se mostro completamente serio, y teniendo al _"mejor amigo" _de su novia en frente lo molestaba mas, sin pensarlo se levanto con un poco de fuerza de la mesa.

-Termine, gracias-, comento el meta morfo un tanto furico mientras dejaba sus trastes en el lavabo azotándolos un poco.

-Comiste muy rápido Gar, ¿no quieres más?-, comento Conner un poco impresionado por la reacción repentina del chico.

-No, estaré en la azotea-, respondió Gar aun furioso, dio la vuelta y salió, justo en ese momento Rachel hacia acto de presencia, pero su mente aun divagaba en sus temores, solo llego al comedor y tomo asiento en un lugar sin saludar.

-Buen día amiga, ¿vas a desayunar?- comento Cassie sin recibir respuesta alguna, -amm, ¿Raven?-, pregunto de nuevo la chica acercándose a la joven y tocando su hombro, ante esto Rachel solo dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y vio a su amiga.

-Lo siento Cassie, ¿me decías?-, le comento a la chica, la rubia un poco preocupada solo le contesto, -pregunte si querías desayunar amiga, ¿estas bien?-.

-Estoy bien- respondió aun un poco distraída, -solo tomare un poco de jugo-, rápido la chica se levanto, tomo un vaso y sirvió jugo, tomándolo de pie.

-Amanecimos bien rae, gracias por preguntar-, comento Conner fingiendo estar ofendido, Rachel aun distraída volteo la mirada y vio al chico que recién le hablo y a Joseph, apenada volvió rápidamente a la realidad.

-Lo siento chicos, desperté un poco distraída, ya que se como amanecieron ustedes…- se recargo del hombro de Conner, -… preguntare, ¿Cómo amaneciste Joey?-. El chico solo sonrió y con la mano le indico que muy bien, Rachel le regreso la sonrisa e inmediatamente busco a Garfield con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Gar?- comento Rachel al no verlo.

-Dijo que iría a la azotea, es raro porque a esta hora el seguiría durmiendo, imagine que regresaría a su habitación-, comento Cassie.

-Supongo que ya saben lo del despertador- comento Rachel, riendo un poco y terminando su jugo coloco el vaso en el lavabo y lavo los pocos trastes que estaban ahí, -iré a verlo rápido, tal vez me acompañe a la universidad-.

Rápidamente Rachel salió del comedor en busca de su novio, mientras tanto en la azotea Garfield llego un tanto molesto, tenía ganas de golpear algunas cosas para sacar esa imagen de su mente, poco a poco se calmo un poco y se sorprendió de su manera de reaccionar, ¿Por qué sentía eso?, era obvio, se sentía celoso, pero, ¿a tal grado de reaccionar así por un abrazo?, pero no le gustaba que tocaran a Rachel, a su Rachel, solo él podía hacerlo, con estos pensamientos no midió sus reacciones y azoto la mano en la pared de la puerta.

Kiran que terminaba su rutina brinco del susto al escuchar un golpe, con curiosidad se asomo y vio a Garfield, preocupada se acerco a él, -Garfield, ¿Qué pasa?-, pregunto la chica, Garfield al verla trato de calmarse, no quería desquitar su confusión con ella, -solo dame un poco de espacio Kiran-.

La chica solo aguardo un poco a su lado, tenia temor de que su amigo le rechazara sus gestos de comprensión, pero aun así se arriesgo y tomo la mano de Gar con delicadeza mientras con su mano libre giro el rostro del chico para verlo a los ojos, -Gar, cualquier problema que tengas, compártelo conmigo, que yo te ayudare-, el chico levanto la mirada para hacer contacto con los ojos de Kiran, al verlos su alma se calmo, Kiran tenía una mirada que irradiaba luz y paz, agradecido Garfield tomo el rostro de la chica por las mejillas y beso su frente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-, escucharon ambos chicos que se sobresaltaron, rápidamente giraron a la puerta y vieron a Rachel un tanto molesta, ante esto Kiran y Garfield se separaron.

-Rachel, no es lo que piensas, nosotros…-.

-Veo que si interrumpí algo importante- corto Rachel a Kira, pudo sentir las emociones de ambos chicos, miedo y nerviosismo, más de la chica ocasionándole el entrecerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, -solo venía a decirle a Garfield que ya me estaba yendo, con permiso-. Termino Rachel sujetándose la cabeza un poco, dio la vuelta y rápidamente regreso por el pasillo.

-¡Rachel, espera!-, el meta formo corrió detrás de ella y logro alcanzarla, tomo su mano y la sujeto fuerte, -no es lo que piensas linda…-

-No importa Gar, me tengo que ir-, forcejeo un poco, pero Gar la sujeto más duro, -No Rachel, no quiero que salgas con ideas erróneas-.

-No pienso que me engañes con Kiran, solo me molesto un poco tus muestras de cariño hacia ella, pero espera a que me calme y ya podremos hablar tranquilamente, ahora me tengo que ir-.

Lentamente el chico soltó a Rachel, ella dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación del chico para recoger sus cosas y se transporto alejándose de la Torre.

Garfield un poco confuso regreso al comedor, levanto la mirada y vio a Cassie levantando los trastes ya limpios.

-Te dejaron sola Cassie-, comento Garfield, -si, y, ¿no te vas a preparar Gar?-.

-¿Prepararme para qué?-, pregunto el chico tomando asiento, en ese momento Wally llego al lugar mostrando un curioso peinado realizado por su almohada.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo amaneciste Cassie?-, pregunto Wally acercándose al refrigerador para sacar algo para desayunar, -muy bien Wally- comento Cassie tomando asiento en la mesa.

-¿Y tu Gar?, ¿Dónde está Rachel?-.

-Se fue a la universidad-, comento el chico.

-¿Y se fue sola Gar?-, pregunto Wally, -me imagino que Joseph se fue con ella-, comento Garfield un tanto serio.

-Pero Joseph y Conner están en el gimnasio Gar, creí que tú irías con Rachel, ella dijo que te pediría que la acompañaras-.

-¿La dejaste sola de nuevo Gar?-, comento Wally molesto, Garfield no contesto, solo se puso de y corrió a su cuarto.

-¿Ira tras ella verdad?-, pregunto Wally a su compañera, ella solo suspiro un poco, -algo raro pasa ahí Wally, tantito ella se enoja y tantito él lo hace, ¿Por qué tendrán esos problemas?-.

-Bueno, necesitas conocer completamente el pasado de ambos para saber porque les cuesta llevar una relación-.

La chica no dijo mas, solo callo imaginando la clase de vida que su amiga llevo para que aun siga sufriendo por ello.

Mientras Garfield ya se había limpiado la cara y se había vestido, tomo rápido su cartera y salto por la ventana transformándose en un halcón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la universidad de San Francisco, Rachel ya se presentaba junto con sus compañeros de la organización, aun se sentía un poco aturdida por estar cerca de Kiran y le dio tristeza el no poder soportarla aun sabiendo que solo estaba nerviosa por lo ocurrido, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero la convivencia entre los dos era imposible.

-Oye Rach, ¿aquí están bien estos adornos?-, pregunto una de sus compañeras, -imagino que si, aunque tal vez si pones como 10 de esos en la entrada para tupirla quedaría mejor- contesto Rachel un poco molesta. Su compañera solo bufo un poco y se giro tratando de ignorar su comentario.

-jeje, la linda Rachel viene de muy mal humor-, comento un chico de cabello castaño acercándose un poco hacia ella, -¿te traes problemas de casa Rachel?-, la chica solo se giro un poco y camino hacia la ventana más cercana del auditorio donde se encontraban, -bueno, todos tenemos problemas Erick-, comento Rachel mientras se recargaba del marco de una ventana.

El chico se acerco a la ventana y se recargo al borde contrario quedando al lado de Rachel, -lo sé Rach, pero no es razón para que te desquites con todos aquí presentes-.

Rachel suspiro un poco y se toco la sien con la yema de sus dedos, -malditos problemas de adolescentes-.

-Ya no somos tan adolescentes Rachel-, comento el chico abrazándola por los hombros, algo que incomodo un poco a la chica pero prefirió no quejarse.

De repente un pequeño ruido se oyó, pero era un simple PLOC que suele oírse cuando algo pequeño rebota contra el vidrio, así que los chicos no le tomaron importancia alguna.

-Si bueno, creo que tengo que empezar a preocuparme por otras cosas más importantes que por esos problemas, solo espero terminar con este compromiso de la graduación y después tratare de darle un cambio a mi vida-, comento la chica mientras escuchaba otro pequeño PLOC.

-Y hablando de la graduación-, comento el castaño, -¿iras al baile de graduación después de la ceremonia?-, y otro PLOC se escucho, -porque si es así aquí estoy yo-.

-No sé a qué te refieres-, comento un poco nerviosa, era obvio a que se refería, pero no quería darle la razón, -pero sobre venir, pensaba quedarme en casa a celebrar yo sola-, comento y después otro PLOC.

-Entiendo, creo que eso es un no, pero igual espero verte aquí-, le comento sonriendo el chico mientras un PLOC mas se hacía presente, Rachel cruzo los brazos fastidiada mientras que Erick volteaba curioso buscando el origen de ese ruido, -jeje, mira que chistoso Rach, una mariposa verde en la ventana, ¿será que quiere entrar y por eso se estrella ella misma contra la ventana?-, comento mientras abría la ventana y tomaba a la _mariposa verde_ en sus manos.

Rachel rápidamente le quito la mariposa y la cubrió con sus manos, -la llevare afuera-, comento la chica corriendo al instante sin darle tiempo al chico para contestar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el interior del bosque la serenidad se hacía presente, pero debajo de una estatua, algo oculto se hallaba.

Muy por debajo se encontraba un templo enorme, donde solo contrastaba el color rojo con el negro, tenía varios aposentos abandonados y un par de salas enormes, preparadas para una enorme congregación, con la excepción de que se encontraban vacías.

-Sirvientes, necesito que se preparen para mi alimentación, no quiero molestias, solo déjenme a una sirvienta para que me haga compañía-, ordeno el chico de color rubio pálido desde el aposento más grande del lugar, a su lado en un pequeño sofá, una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, cabello castaño un poco ondulado y ojos negros se encontraba recostada escuchando las ordenes del chico, lentamente cambio su posición a estar sentada, levanto el dedo señalando primero a una chica entre la multitud.

-¡Tu!-, le menciono la mujer mientras con la mirada buscaba a otra chica mas, dirigiéndole su dedo continuo, -y tu, acérquense, los demás salgan-.

Rápidamente los sirvientes salieron de la habitación quedando ambas chicas en silencio, sin levantar la mirada se acercaron a la mujer y aguardaron.

-Madre-, comento el chico saliendo de su cama completamente desnudo, -no tenias porque elegirlas tu, yo lo iba a hacer-.

-Lo siento hijo, pero debo elegirte lo mejor para que estés bien, serás el futuro gobernador del nuevo mundo, y yo, Jena, tu madre, estaré orgullosa de ti-.

La mano de Jena tomo el rostro de una de las dos chicas, lo observo detenidamente de la barbilla a la frente para luego pasar a unos pómulos de color rosa pálido.

-Tu nombre chiquilla-, comento Jena sin dejar de analizarla, -Abigail, mi señora-, la mujer soltó su rostro y estiro la mano a la otra chica para que se acercara, está un poco tímida se acerco y Jena repitió el proceso anterior. -¿y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, pregunto mientras la inspeccionaba.

-Tamara, mi señora, soy una humilde servidora de nuestro patriarca Hermano Sangre y fiel al grandioso Trigón-.

-Me alegra que elijas la única iglesia verdadera Tamara-, comento Jena observando los pómulos de la chica, de color rosa oscuro.

-Así es mi señora, deseo con todo el corazón ver el nuevo mundo y servir en el-.

-Ya veo Tamara, pero desgraciadamente no lo veras-, comento Jena al momento en que atravesó el cuello de la chica matándola al instante. –Debemos preservar al patriarca Hermano Sangre, pero tu sacrificio será gratificado durante generaciones, ahora cielo, aquí está tu desayuno, la carne y sangre de una bella doncella, Abigail-, miro a la otra chica que se encontraba un tanto intimidada, -tienes que complacer a mi hijo en todo-.

Jena con delicadeza se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cama de su hijo, al llegar acaricio la mejilla del chico, -ahora tu, come y satisface tus necesidades, que yo velare por ti Salomón-.

El chico asintió y se acerco a donde se encontraban ambas chicas, una de ellas bañada en sangre y la otra comenzando a desvestirse mientras Jena tomo asiento en la cama dando la espalda, siendo solo testigo de oído al escuchar el estrujamiento de carne y huesos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me hubieras avisado que querías que te acompañara Rae, con gusto dejo todo lo que hago por estar contigo-, comento Garfield a una exhausta Rachel, ambos en la azotea de la biblioteca de la universidad al no haber lugar poco concurrido en todo el campus.

-Si bueno, tenía prisa Gar, no quería molestarte-, comento Rachel respirando un poco agitada de tanto correr por hallar un lugar vacio.

-Tú nunca serás una molestia cariño, creí que con el suceso de ayer estaba muy claro-, al momento Rachel se sonrojo a tope, en serio, mas de 3 años juntos y aun le provocaba esas reacciones.

-Gar, no lo digas así- se giro Rachel evitando la mirada del chico para esconder su sonrojo, el cual fue obvio para él.

-¿Qué no quieres que diga?, ¿Qué hicimos el amor?-, pregunto divertido el meta morfo sabiendo que Rachel se apenaría mas.

-Que no lo digas así Gar-, se volteo la chica apenada al máximo y coloco sus manos en los labios del chico para impedir que siguiera hablando. Ante esto el chico se sonrojo también, si ver a su novia normal o un poco molesta era adorable para él, el verla así hizo que su corazón diera un enorme giro, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla lo más posesivo y tierno posible, Rachel solo se dejo llevar y correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres tan increíble Raven, lo mejor que me ha pasado, no lo olvides, porque yo nunca lo hare, te amo demasiado y siempre lo hare-.

-Gar, como es que dices tantas cosas así-.

-Se llama amor Rae, es lo que siento por ti-, comento el chico y lentamente beso a Rachel en los labios, ella correspondió el gesto pasando una mano a su nuca para acariciar su cabello y la otra delineando su cuello.

Lentamente el beso termino, de la misma forma en que empezó, Rachel junto su frente a la de su novio y cerró los ojos, -te amo Garfield, y la verdad, me gustaría que me acompañes al baile-.

-¿Tu en un baile cielo?-, pregunto el chico, Rachel bufo un poco apenada, nunca le habían gustado mucho ese tipo de cosas por vergüenza, pero quería hacerlo, sentirse como esas chicas adolescentes que van a divertirse a viales.

-Bueno, quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo deseas te entenderé-.

-¡Claro que quiero ir contigo!-, exclamo el meta morfo separando sus frentes para besarle las mejillas a la chica, -pero, ¿Qué hay de tu identidad secreta?-.

-Bueno, podrías alegar que acompañas a una admiradora que te envió una carta para asistir a su graduación, tal vez mis compañeros lo crean-.

-¿Y si solo dices que la verdadera identidad de Rachel Roth es la gran heroína titánica Raven?-.

-Eso me causaría muchos problemas, todos querrían ser mis nuevos amigos-.

-No le veo lo malo Rae-, contesto el chico. –Aumentarían los pretendientes, y los que ya existen insistirían mas, así que me costara alejarlos si estoy cerca de ellos-.

-¿Qué pretendientes?-, pregunto Gar bufando un poco celoso-, preferiría que todos supieran que eres Raven, así sabrían que ya tienes novio, y que ese novio soy yo-.

Rachel se rio ligeramente, ver a Garfield celoso pero sin ser posesivo era lindo.

-No te preocupes Gar, siempre que puedo los evado-, le contesto la chica apretando su mano la con la del chico, -bueno, debo regresar, seguramente me necesitaran los chicos-.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-, pregunto Gar.

-Siempre y cuando no estés molestándome-. El chico afirmo con la cabeza y se transformo en un pequeño gusano y se acomodo entre el cabello de Rachel, la chica bajo de la azotea de la biblioteca y camino con calma al auditorio, en la entrada la esperaba Erick, su compañero.

-Creí que buscabas el nido de la pequeña mariposa Rach-, comento el castaño en chiste, -si bueno, tenía que dejarla completamente segura en su hogar Erick-, le respondió la chica mientras entraban al auditorio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ese tal Erick no me agrada Rae-, comento Gar al lado de su novia, habían pasado aproximadamente 4 horas en los arreglos del auditorio, ahora se encontraban en camino de vuelta a la Torre, por su color de piel, toda la gente cercana reconocía a Gar, pero la chica a su lado prefirió usar una sudadera con capucha para no llamar la atención.

-No le veo lo malo Gar, de hecho es tan obvio que hasta me siento mal por considerarlo patético, el sabe que siempre lo rechazare pero le gusta seguir insistiendo-.

¿Segura Rae?, ¿y si un día llegaras a cambiar de parecer?-, comento Gar un tanto curioso y ansioso. –Eso nunca pasara Gar, simplemente no comparto nada con el-.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien-, comento el chico, siguieron su camino con calma cuando pasaron cerca de un enorme campo, Garfield lo noto y se detuvo un poco para observar la entrada. Rachel volteo un poco intrigada por su cambio de actitud, dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar y entendió lo que sucedía, ese no era un campo cualquiera, era un campo funerario, para ser más específicos, donde se encontraba Tara.

-Rachel, ¿Cómo era tu relación con Tara?-, pregunto el meta morfo a la sorprendida chica, ella empezó a molestarse un poco, pero sabía que para que ambos la superaran, debían enfrentarla.

-Sinceramente Gar, nunca tuve una relación con ella, al principio trate, pero, muy en el fondo sentía mucha desconfianza hacia ella, claro que ella lo noto y al final me tomo mucho rencor porque engaño a todos menos a mi-.

-Dime la verdad Rae, ¿lograste percibir algún sentimiento de ella?-.

-Lo único que sentí de ella fue ambición, hacia las cosas solo por aspirar a algo con Deathstroke-.

-Entonces, ella de verdad tuvo un romance con él, y aun así, me besaba y, y lo besaba a él al mismo tiempo, lo siento Rae, pero me costara aceptarlo-.

-escucha Garfield-, comento la chica tomando el rostro del meta morfo para hacer contacto con su mirada, -lo que pienses o dejes de pensar importa, pero ten en cuenta algo, sea como haya sido, ya paso, eso fue antes y nosotros estamos en el ahora, yo tuve mis asuntos con ella, pero al igual que todos lo deje pasar y lo supere, tú debes dar ese mismo paso también-.

El meta morfo sorprendido bajo la mirada, la chica tomo su mano y empezó a caminar pero sintió un pequeño tirón cuando el chico no siguió su paso, curiosa volteo a ver que el chico volvió la mirada al campo.

-Rachel, ¿te importaría adelantarte?, necesito arreglar esto yo solo, pero te prometo que volveré pronto-.

Rachel inmediatamente se puso seria, -¿para qué te quedaras Garfield?-, pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Solo vete Rachel-, contesto Garfield, Rachel se sorprendió, soltó su mano y bajo la mirada decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y se transporto al instante sintiendo tantas emociones y un extraño mareo que la aturdió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Localizada de nuevo hermanita-, comento una figura de cuatro ojos y cabello mediano peinado hacia atrás, curiosamente escucho toda la conversación y vio como ella desaparecía mientras el chico que la acompañaba se encaminada hacia el campo.

-¿Quién será esa tal Tara?, al parecer ese nombre le molesto a Raven-, con curiosidad deicidio seguir el camino del chico, tal vez podría obtener algo útil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rachel apareció en la orilla de la isla donde la enorme torre se erguía, se sentía decepcionada al pensar que todo cambiaria, molesta por ser tan ilusa e inútil por volver a caer, no sentía animo de hablar con nadie así que subió por el ascensor sin prestar atención a nada.

Mientras dentro de la sala del lugar los jóvenes de la Torre recibían a dos chicos más.

-Hubieran visto la cara que puso Zach cuando el hechizo le salió mal, y aun mejor la cara de Zatanna cuando lo vio, a mi también me daría pena que mi primo hiciera el ridículo en plena misión-, comento un chico de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, llevaba el traje ya conocido de Robin, pero su nombre es Damian Wayne, a su lado un abochornad mago conocido como Zachary Zatara solo hacia expresiones de pena con lo anterior contado.

-Bueno, dije una silaba mal, a cualquiera le pasa, pero hice el ridículo frene a Dick- se defendió Zach.

Mientras los demás chicos, Cassie, Conner, Joseph, Bart, Wally y Kiran reían un poco, -agradece que no fue frente a Bruce, el a veces carece de sentido del humor-, le respondió Wally.

-Claro, así es mi padre-, comento Damian, -aunque el torpe de Dick no se queda atrás-.

Al instante el sonido del ascensor irrumpió la Torre, Bart que se encontraba cerca de la puerta se asomo y reconoció a la chica, inmediatamente reacciono con un grito.

-¡OYE RAE, TU OTRO NOVIO YA LLEGO!-, ante esto Rachel se paralizo por completo, se volteo con una mirada sombría que hizo que Bart retrocediera lentamente.

Rachel vio que el chico se escondía y simplemente lo ignoro, no quería discutir con nadie más, solo quería estar un rato tranquila así que siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué Rachel siempre esta de mal humor?-, pregunto Bart regresando a la sala donde se encuentran todos.

-¿Raven está aquí?-, comento un alegre Zachary, -iré a verla, ¿A dónde se fue Bart?-.

-No lo sé, venia un poco enojada, imagino que irá a la azotea…-, sin esperar a que Bart acabara de hablar, Zach salió al instante corriendo en busca de la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De rodillas frente a una tumba, Garfield lloraba un poco, la lapida de Tara Markov se encontraba frente a él, mientras que a 3 lapidas alrededor 6 figuras lo espiaban.

-¿Por qué Tara?, cuando fui feliz solo era una farsa, y ahora que puedo ser feliz con ella tu no me dejas serlo, creí en ti, siempre lo hice, pero lo que opino yo es muy diferente a lo que opinan los demás, y ahora entiendo que están en lo correcto, Raven no me mentiría, y ya comprendo lo que realmente fuiste-.

Lentamente el chico se puso de pie, se limpio las lagrimas y giro dando la espalda a la lapida. –Hasta nunca Tara, de ahora en adelante te olvidare, ni siquiera reconoceré tu nombre-.

Garfield comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, mientras las figuras se aseguraban de que no había nadie, se acercaron a la lapida.

-Creo que esto servirá de mucho hermanos, ¿no lo creen?- comento uno de ellos. –Hay que informar a Hermano Sangre, el pensara que hacer con esto-.

-No hay necesidad de que me busquen-, repentinamente detrás de algunas lapidas cercanas, el chico pálido con un cráneo en la cabeza apareció, -así como ustedes presencie todo, y ahora sé que debemos hacer-.

Las demás figuras comprendieron al instante, entre los 6 estiraron los brazos y repentinamente la tierra encima de la tumba se removió a un lado, entre macabras risas removían todo escombro hasta que distinguieron un ataúd ya desgastado.

-Ahora es mi turno-, comento Hermano Sangre, levantando sus manos apareció un cáliz plateado con detalles de calaveras en oro rojo, al instante el ataúd se abrió mostrando un cuerpo un tanto ya desintegrado, de él un hueso roto y frágil floto colocándose sobre el cáliz, este inmediatamente empezó a brotar sangre, la cual levito alrededor del hueso, de repente el polvo y los restos del ataúd se unieron al cáliz que ahora maniobraba una danza giratoria.

-¡AROHA SOTREUM SOL ED ASERGER!-, grito Hermano Sangre al momento que una explosión roja cegaba el lugar, las 6 figuras solo pudieron cerrar los ojos ante tal explosión, al abrirlos de nuevo quedaron impresionados.

-Ahora levántate y obedece mis órdenes cierva-, comento Hermano Sangre a una figura femenina desnuda, de cabello rubio al cuello y ojos azules.

-Soy su humilde servidora Hermano Sangre-, comento una recién resucitada Tara Markov, también conocida como Terra.

**Uff me canse un poco, jeje, pero bueno aquí ya está la continuación y por ustedes trate de hacerla más larga, como les dije arriba, con esto que paso ya vendrá lo más intenso, espero les agrade y que dejen rewievs que esos son los que nos inspiran a todos nosotros, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
